


Their Verger Heir

by Harley_Quinn24



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alana Bloom is cute, Baby Names, But maybe they should have, F/F, Fluff, Margot Verger loves her girlfriend, Pregnancy, or will, they don't suggest the name Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harley_Quinn24/pseuds/Harley_Quinn24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margot and Alana discuss possible baby names.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or: What the Murder-Wives get up to when Hannibal is in prison and Will is off pretending that he doesn't miss his Husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Verger Heir

**Author's Note:**

> Countless amounts of fluff. These two are my favourites and there needs to be more written about them.
> 
> It's my first Hannibal fic, hope you like it.
> 
> Be warned of the fluff!

//

Pregnancy is a big step for any woman, especially when the child inside of you is created from a man you do not love.

Alana Bloom does not love Mason Verger, did not mourn his death when he finally spared the world the pain of having him in it. But Alana Bloom does love his sister and the step she takes to give Margot a child is done with absolute willingness.

“We should start thinking about names.”

The clock reads 1am when Alana voiced her thought, propped up in bed with her back against Margot’s front. Her head rested back on one of Margot’s shoulders and her arms are resting on top of her girlfriend’s, which are snaked around her to form a comfortable embrace.

Earlier in the day Alana had gone to her first ultrasound scan, Margot by her side. Until they saw the baby on the monitor Alana knew that Margot had had her doubts, but the gentle squeeze Margot gave when gripping Alana’s hand in the hospital told the psychiatrist that everything was going to be just fine.

Margot’s throaty chuckle resonated lightly against the side of Alana’s face and she could feel the heiress’ lips slip into that sly smile she was always caught with.

“You should be resting, Dr. Bloom.” Margot retorts teasingly, lightly smoothing her thumb over Alana’s right hip.

Ever since Alana was confirmed to be pregnant she’d found that Margot excelled in catering to her needs, ensuring that the woman carrying their baby had all she needed. Margot found comfort in being there and Alana found comfort in the knowledge that Margot wanted to be involved, if she couldn’t carry the child herself then Margot strived to do as much of the other things as she could.

“Your wandering hands will keep anybody awake.” Alana whispered back, smiling in the darkness as Margot’s hands began moving as though to prove the point. “I know we’re waiting to find out the sex but I think it would be beneficial for us to have some ideas.”

Margot pressed a kiss to Alana’s shoulder before releasing her hold, allowing Alana to carefully shift herself so that she was leaning back against the propped up pillows beside Margot. Her hand found Margot’s on top of the blankets and she could tell this topic was something that would please the both of them.

“Hmm,” Margot thought in silence for a few moments, taking the time to throw out the names she refused to suggest rather than think of names she wanted to mention. Obviously Mason was out of the running when it came to a male. The heiress stiffened slightly at the thought of her brother, but Alana must have noticed the change because her fingers were now drawing patterns on the back of Margot’s hand.

“How about Erik?” Alana suggested. “It means eternal ruler, ruler of the people.”

“It’s certainly apt for the Verger reputation.” Margot answered wryly, looking over until Alana caught her gaze.

Thinking it over, Alana realised that perhaps having another Verger thinking he ruled the world could and should be avoided. She still thought it was a very strong name, however.

“Daniel, then?” Alana offered, letting go of Margot’s hand to instead link their arms so that she could rest her head down on Margot’s shoulder.

Margot shook her head, chuckling. “I had my first kiss with a boy named Daniel… my next kiss was with a girl named Maddison.”

“Well if we’re setting aside exes names then consider Matthew and Anthony out of the running.”

Margot kissed the top of Alana’s head with a small grin on her face, the comment from her lover reminding her that she ought to ask about Alana’s lover’s the next time Alana opted for a name game in the middle of the night. Their relationship was open in terms of each other's history and exes was an interesting area to cover.

Alana knew she needn't mention the name Hannibal; that name needed no consideration.

The same concept applied to the name Will.

“What about Isabelle?” Margot asked finally, having allowed a comfortable silence for fall for a couple of minutes before she thought. “Or Isabella?”

Alana shook her head as she sat upright, “No to Isabella. Jack’s wife’s name was Bella, you know it would be shortened.”

“Mia?” Alana asked suddenly, the name coming to her quickly after deciding that she didn’t want their daughter to be named Victoria or Sasha.

Margot was quiet for a moment then she nodded, “I like Mia.” She responded, “Let's keep it in mind.”

Alana sighed contentedly and rested both her hands on her abdomen, it was in moments like this that she didn’t fear the thought of having a baby. She didn’t even fear giving birth to Mason’s child, she already had a feeling the baby would inherit the qualities of Margot anyhow.

“Isaac, for a boy. Or perhaps Oliver.”

Alana hummed over Margot’s suggestions, testing each name quietly. She liked both, she liked the thought of the two of them having a son to raise. Their own Verger boy, one they would watch grow up and be proud of. Motherhood didn’t seem so terrifying when she thought about how loved their baby would be.

“I would hate for you to think I’m doing this for you.” Alana began thoughtfully, looking across their bedroom to the outlines of objects she could barely see in the dark. “Giving you this baby because I love you, that isn’t my sole intention. I’m carrying this baby because I love him, or her, already. Being in love with you is just an addition to why this is right for me.”

Margot told Alana how much her words meant to her by kissing her, kissing her as hard as she had done the first time they’d kissed then as soft as she had done when the two of them had reached the car outside the hospital earlier that day.

“How does Dr. Verger-Bloom sound to you?” Margot asked inbetween kisses, gently bumping her nose against Alana’s with a hint of a smile on her lips.

Alana caught Margot’s mouth again in a small kiss then she tilted her forehead against her lover’s, reaching out once more for Margot’s hand in the darkness of the bedroom they now shared together. The bedroom they had redesigned together to get rid of certain memories, the same thing they intended to do throughout most of the mansion.

“To me? It sounds like a proposal.”

-

The following evening Margot surprised Alana with an engagement ring.

Alana returned the surprise with a brown teddy bear that came with a card tilted _‘Verger-Bloom baby’._

“Just until we find a name.” Alana promised as Margot admired the bear, wondering if Margot was happier about their child’s first toy than Alana was about the gorgeous ring now on her finger.

-

Pregnancy is a big step for any woman, especially when Alana Bloom does not love Mason Verger.

But she does love his sister and the child she carries with be their own.

A Verger baby, but only until she and Margot are married.


End file.
